


After A Sleepless Night With Phil

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: prompt from anonymous on tumblr: Smut where Dan is asleep and is having a wet dream and Phil hears, comes in, and teases him until he wakes up then fucks him? And Phil's calling Dan princess, and baby boy, stuff like that?





	After A Sleepless Night With Phil

As Phil stops recording, it’s nearing 05:30. He lets out another yawn as he plugs in his phone and sets it down on the table. His eyelids feel weighed down, and he figures that now is a good time to take advantage of his tiredness. He turns his lights off and takes his glasses off, sliding into his duvet that had never felt more comfy. When his head hits his pillow, he’s thinking, “Finally, _finally_ , I’m tired enough to sleep,” and he almost drifts off when he hears a noise from down the hall. 

 

His eyes shoot open in fear and he clutches his duvet, hoping to whatever entity out there that he just hallucinated the noise. After a few minutes of silence, he relaxes slightly, drifting farther down.

 

Until he hears the noise again. 

 

_Oh fuck, I’m gonna die tonight,_ Phil thinks as he gets out of bed, heart racing as he steps out of the room. The noise is more constant, almost rhythmic, and it sounds a bit high pitched. He walks through the hallway, trying his best to follow the sound before thinking how stupid he’s being and he should just bolt from the apartment before whoever’s making the noise gets to him. And the thing is, he would definitely do that if it wasn’t for his sleeping flatmate. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t leave Dan behind. He creeps quietly down the hall and toward Dan’s room, determined to just grab him and go. 

 

As he gets closer to Dan’s room, the noises get louder and Phil’s heart speeds up even more. His hand is on the doorknob when he realises that the noise sounds vaguely like a whimper. He presses his ear against the door, hoping that the potential murderer isn’t in there murdering his best friend. The more he listens to the noise, however, the more it sounds like moans. 

 

Determined to figure out what exactly is going on, Phil turns the doorknob slowly, pushing open the door and peaking inside. He sighs in relief when he only sees Dan in the room and he’s about to leave when Dan lets out another moan. Curious, Phil approaches the bed, making sense of what is in front of him. 

 

Dan is sleeping on his stomach, one arm hugging a pillow, the other tucked under his duvet. His eyes are closed, a blissful expression on his face, but as Phil’s eyes travel down Dan’s sleeping body, he catches Dan’s hips rutting against the mattress. His eyebrows rise in realisation and his open mouth closes into a smirk as he climbs into the bed with Dan. 

 

Slowly peeling the duvet from Dan’s body, Phil’s fingers ghost Dan’s back making Dan shiver beneath him, goosebumps appearing where Phil touches. Dan shuffles slightly and a whimper leaves his mouth, spurring Phil on even more. Phil drags his hand downwards and then up, resting on Dan’s neck. His finger swirls a pattern along Dan’s neck and Dan lets out a long whine.

 

“You like that, princess?” Phil finds himself asking, shocked at himself for saying something like that in the first place. When he gets a whimper in response, he knows that Dan is half awake. Phil leans down to press his lips against Dan’s back, working his way up to Dan’s neck. Dan inhales sharply. “Are you okay with this, baby boy?”

 

Another whine of confirmation comes from Dan. 

 

“You can fall back asleep, yeah? Let me help you while you’re asleep?” Phil asks, heart pounding in his chest. 

 

“Yes,” Dan slurs, letting himself go, going limp as he falls back asleep. 

 

Once Dan’s breathing evens out, Phil removes the rest of the duvet from Dan’s body. He presses kisses down Dan’s body, stopping only to take off Dan’s boxers. He moves to straddle Dan’s thighs, palms resting flat on Dan’s ass. He squeezes it and runs his hands in circles, feeling how fucking _smooth_ Dan’s ass is. He licks his lips, the temptation to just ravish Dan right then and there loud and strong. Dan shifts his hips under Phil, subconsciously trying to get friction. 

 

Phil adjusts his body again, his hands spreading Dan’s cheeks, exposing Dan’s pink hole. Before he can stop himself, he licks a stripe over Dan’s hole and Dan is whining into his pillow. 

 

“Such a princess,” Phil mutters, moving to lick again. His tongue moves in circles, not yet inserting, moving everywhere but inside of Dan. Dan starts moving his hips more desperately, even pushing back into Phil’s mouth, causing Phil to smirk against him. When Dan starts shaking from Phil’s tongue, he slowly slides it into Dan. He slips a hand under Dan’s body to grip Dan’s cock, stroking it slowly as he thrusts his tongue. He slides his thumb over Dan’s tip, catching precum from his slit. 

 

“Da- Fuck,” Dan mumbles in his sleep, half muffled because the pillow covers his mouth, “Daddyyyy.”

 

Upon hearing Dan moan, Phil sucks around Dan’s hole, switching between lapping and sucking and thrusting. He’s making obscene noises, but he can’t bring himself to care, not when Dan is moaning his name and calling him daddy. His hand that is holding Dan’s cock twists as he strokes, bringing Dan closer and closer to the edge. 

 

“Daddy, please,” Dan begs unconsciously. 

 

As Phil continues to move his hand around Dan’s cock, he replies, “Come for me, princess. You’re so good for me.”

 

More precum blurts out onto Phil’s hand and Dan’s hips rock into his hand. He starts to move faster as Phil talks him through it, Phil’s eyes fixated on how Dan’s body jerks and convulses under him as he tries to orgasm. After a couple more strokes, Dan is coming onto Phil’s hand and mattress, hips twitching a few more times before falling limp. Phil whimpers as Dan’s body weight falls on top of his hand, but he pulls it out with little to no pain. He giggles to himself at the reality of the situation; Dan had just come in his sleep and had called Phil daddy, and Phil’s cock is hard and throbbing against his leg. 

 

Phil moves off of Dan and onto the empty space next to Dan. He pulls out his cock, eyes closing as he replays what had just happened, hand moving fast. He comes within minutes, blushing as he realises how much Dan had affected him. He wipes himself off and pulls the duvet over both of their bodies. He wraps an arm around the sleeping Dan, pressing one last kiss to Dan’s shoulder before closing his eyes. 

 

The clock is nearing about 06:45, but Phil couldn’t bring himself to care about the fact that he stayed up the entire night. Sleep and exhaustion finally take over Phil’s body, and he drifts off to sleep, content and with a smile lazily placed on his face. 


End file.
